


-

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [6]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at myaskFM pagehoho





	-

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

  
Jonghyun was smoking again.

The acrid smoke brings tears to Minhyun's eyes, sinking into the sweater he wore, choking. Even then, he stood stubbornly at Jonghyun's side, crossing his arms in a tired mockery of what once was.

Jonghyun's eyes are jaded, buzzed over with the light of the city, artificially brighter than the stars in the sky. Minhyun thought Jonghyun's eyes held the universe once, back when they crinkled with simplistic joy, holding the weight of the innocence of a countryside boy who lived in Gangwon-do for his whole life. Now the laughter lines smoothed out, and they were left with a world that was empty except for the both of them.

"You're smoking again."

Jonghyun barely gives him a look, only scoffs a pillow of smoke, and Minhyun tampers the flare of irritation. There's no use fighting, when there's only two people in the world it may have been an inevitability but it was also inevitable that the two of them would run back to each other with apologies and tears spilling in a toxic cycle. Minhyun was tired of fighting.

And Jonghyun was tired of living.

"Jong-ah, please, talk to me." Minhyun hesitated, before he lets himself bite out "It's not like there's anyone else here anymore."

Jonghyun stares at the empty streets that used to be a bustling city, glaringly lit like it was meant for someone to use and to see but they don't walk out at nights like they used to.

They used to do that a lot, back when Jonghyun tasted like mint and strawberries, and Minhyun could hold him all day long and stare at the stars they could barely see, laughing and smiling.

Back when Minhyun loved Jonghyun.

But that Jonghyun was dead, and unlike the rest of his friends and family, maybe he could have stopped it.

Minhyun grit his teeth.

He turned around and went to sleep, but he had long given up on wishing that the past would return.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a reason for this? I just wanted to get rid of something existential.


End file.
